


"Шестерка"

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Драббл, написан в рамках Вудхаус-фест на Дайрях в 2012 году. Заявка звучала так: "Дживс/Берти. Школьное AU. Взаимные подколы и ночная возня под одеялом."Если у читателя мелькнет мысль, что где-то он уже это читал, то да - "Моав" был в свое время зачитан автором до дыр :)





	"Шестерка"

Моим приятелям быть «шестерками» не нравится. Они говорят, что это их угнетает. «Какого черта я должен подогревать старшеклассникам воду для умывания? Рабство отменили… А в каком году его отменили, Берти?» – хмурится Таппи Глоссоп. «А черт его знает», – рассеянно отвечаю я. Дело в том, что я тоже не силен в датах.

  
С другой стороны, я себя не чувствую рабом или чем-то в этом роде. Парень, у которого я нахожусь в услужении, меня не обижает. Наоборот, я для него что-то вроде младшего братца. Порой кажется, что это не я его опекаю, а он меня. Иногда он объясняет мне уроки, иногда рассказывает о дальних странах и о всяком таком – он много читает. А на прошлой неделе он мне оставил свой обеденный пирог, ей-ей! Сказал, мне надо поправляться – «Ты такой худющий, Вустер!».  
  
Ну да, худющий, зато спортсмен. А этот Дживс крикетную биту в руках держать не умеет! Такой высокий, плечистый парень – а вот же. Смех, да и только. В общем, в «кабинете», когда его соседа нет дома, я иногда учу Дживса всяким крикетным штукам и еще гольфу. В роли лунок у нас чайные чашки, а в роли мячей – каштаны. Дживс не пытается повторять за мной, только сидит на своей койке и снисходительно поглядывает из-под длинной челки. Говорит, что подковывается теоретически. Ну, наверное. Спорить не буду.   
  
Все мои попытки заняться непосредственными «шестерочьими» обязанностями терпят сокрушительное поражение. Нет, в день нашего знакомства, когда я был еще желторотым новобранцем, Дживс поручил мне начистить ему ботинки и отутюжить брюки… В общем, у меня получилось не очень. Я думал, он мне всыплет линейкой по первое число, и уже молча стал расстегивать штаны, но он лишь закатил глаза и велел катиться с глаз его долой.   
  
Единственное поручение, которое Дживс дает мне не моргнув глазом, заключается в том, что я периодически работаю у него будильником. Дело в том, что он очень любит рыбалку, но вот вставать на заре у него не получается. А мне – раз плюнуть. Стоит только затвердить перед сном: «Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, завтра ты должен проснуться с первым солнечным лучом» – и пожалуйста! Птички еще не начали щебетать на деревьях, а Бертрам уже бодр и свеж что твой огурец! Дживс сказал, что это называется «биологические часы». А я ответил, что неплохо бы, чтобы они были золотыми и их можно было бы носить на цепочке. Толку от часов, которые никто не видит! А он сказал, что я еще маленький и глупый и что невидимые часы зато никто не украдет.   
  
В общем, когда неделю назад он попросил меня себя разбудить, я ответил: «Есть, сэр!», перед сном повторил свое вечернее заклинание и разомкнул вежды как раз тогда, когда было нужно. Выскользнул из-под одеяла, напялил на пижаму халат и помчался к спальням старшеклассников.   
  
Осторожно прокрался в «кабинет» Дживса, чтобы не разбудить ненароком его соседа – в противном случае головомойки не избежать, Родди Споуд самый противный малый в школе, и рука у него тяжелая. Дживса мучили кошмары. Он разметался по койке, тяжело дыша, а руки, казалось, жили отдельной жизнью, лихорадочно копошась под тонким одеялом.   
  
«Дживс!» - шепотом позвал я. Безуспешно.   
  
«Джи-ивс!» Дживс продолжал метаться, и вдруг застонал, выгнувшись дугой. И затрясся как в лихорадке. Я такого ужаса в жизни не видел! Я прихватил его одной рукой за плечо, а вторую положил на лоб, пытаясь пощупать, нет ли у Дживсе температуры. Но тут он простонал имя какой-то Берты и открыл глаза.  
  
«Вустер?!» Если бы я не знал Дживса, то подумал бы, что в его взгляде сквозит испуг. Но с какой радости ему бояться, тем более меня?  
  
«Дживс, ты случайно не заболел? Мне пойти поднять матрону?»  
  
Надо сказать, что он все еще тяжело дышал и выглядел каким-то взъерошенным. В общем, как если бы это был вовсе не Дживс, а какой-нибудь другой мальчик.  
  
«А-а, нет, Вустер. Не стоит. Иди. Спасибо, что разбудил», – ответил он, садясь на кровати, но из-под одеяла не вылезая.  
  
«Ладненько», ответил я шепотом. И тут же не удержался и спросил: «Тебе приснился кошмар, да, Дживс?»  
  
«Да-да. Ужасный кошмар. А теперь проваливай, пока Споуд не проснулся»  
  
«Хорошо», – ответил я. И уже в дверях поинтересовался: «А кто такая Берта, Дживс? Ты ее позвал перед тем как проснуться. Сестра твоя, да?»   
  
«Чего-о?» – выдохнул он.  
  
«Берта. Просто забавно – меня зовут Бертрам, но в семье меня называют Берти. Похоже на твою Берту. Я сначала вообще подумал, что ты меня зовешь, но вовремя сообразил, что ты, конечно, не знаешь моего имени. Мы же тут все по фамилиям…»  
  
«Вустер, исчезни», – отчеканил Дживс.   
  
И я подумал, что наверное, эта Берта ему никакая не сестра. Может, он влюбился в девочку по имени Берта, а я так нахально его расспрашиваю? «Вот гадство!» – подумал я и самоустранился.   
  
На лестнице я столкнулся нос к носу с заспанным Таппи. Оказалось, что он идет наполнять ванну своему старшекласснику. Я же мог идти досыпать со спокойной душой. Свои «шестерочьи» обязанности Б.У. Вустер уже выполнил.


End file.
